


Shadows of Your Heart

by Empress_of_Trash



Series: Ryo Bakura x His Asshole Boyfriend [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Egypt, Egyptology, Language Barrier, M/M, Time Travel, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: When Ryo hears about the dig centered around Kul Elna and the Pharoah Atem he knows he has to go. Years later and he needs this closure. When he intends to face his past, face Bakura's past, he did not expect it to be so literal.Bakura is not sure what to do the strange man he fished out of the Nile, but he apparently has no intention of leaving. Amused he allows the unearthly, foreign man to keep him company. He should have known it would lead to something more dangerous.Time travel, a Shadow Game for a soul, justice, politics and lies, and maybe, just maybe a happy ending.





	Shadows of Your Heart

When they graduated from Domino High, Ryo made changes in his life. He had felt like he had been living with a ghost for the year afterward. The initial sense of relief that he would not be tricked into hurting his friends-- **_and betrayed, betrayed again, he'd always been able to convince Ryo to come back words dripping with honey and poison_ ** \--wore off quicker than he would have liked. Then he was just left with a hole. He had lived alone for years-- **_Amane and Mom dead, Dad obsessed with the long dead_ ** \--but he had never been truly alone. Not sense he was seven years old and been chosen by the Millenium Ring. It was only now he felt the absence so clearly.

 

Everywhere he looked he saw little traces that proved there used to be two living there. It was small things Ryo never paid attention to. 

 

The clothes he could not remember paying, hidden at the back of his closet, now clearly  **his** . The way when he laid things done they stayed there. His keys no longer found their way to always faithful be on the hanger. His refrigerator kept running out of food and when he went shopping he realized he came home without extra packs of meat. The small trinkets, minor things that sometimes he found around the house, stopped showing up in their little hidden caches. He had to remember to do the chores and pay the bills. He got calls from people in charge of the internet and utilities who were confused to hear from him since there was apparently a payment plan. He was finally able to stop finding the books had been rearranged. 

 

Ryo was shaken realizing how many little things  **he** had done for them. And suddenly it was too much. The emptiness of it all.

 

Ryo found himself avoiding the apartment as much as he could. He spent time with Anzu, volunteering to be her dancing partner and painstakingly spending hours learning the steps to help her. He started to help babysit Johji as a favor. He started going on walks late at night, exploring the city, no longer afraid in the face of having lived with  **him** . Eventually, he found himself practically living with the Motous. Yugi was hiding it, but he seemed lost without his other half as well in some ways. He was the only one who understood and Ryo would ever dare to admit such a thing to. 

 

Somehow he learned to breathe without  **him** \-- **_parasitic, using him, hurtful, but the only one who never left, except he did didn't he, at the end_ ** \--and figured out how to make the emptiness bearable. 

 

He started writing him letters. Angry ones, full of hurt feelings and righteous fury. Sad one, admitting the hurt. Ones that bordered on something Ryo couldn't afford to consider. Ones that told of his day, of his plans and dream. Ones that asked about him, admitted his curiosity and interest and half-remembered fragments shared unwilling with the host. It was Yugi’s idea.

 

When he graduated though he left the apartment, carved out a new place for himself. It was to the other side of the city, close to Domino University. He packed up the items of  **his** left behind and gave them away. The only thing that remained, hidden away with all the letters was a black jacket and a small figurine with a scar on it and a scarlet coat fit for a king. He did what those magazines Anzu sometimes read recommended and reinvented himself. He cut his hair, physically distancing himself from the memories, changed his clothes. He kept away from the darker colors, grabbing one's just slightly brighter than he would prefer. He got a part-time job, working in the library.

 

He was accepted into Domino University’s Egyptology Department and only Yugi seemed unsurprised by this. The other “light” smiled at him sadly and congratulated him. It waa harder to keep in contact with everyone going such seperate directions. Yugi though remained their center and they met up, every year, on the anniversary of Atem’s departure. Yugi needed them that day as much as they needed him and each other.

 

It was a nice warm feeling and Ryo’s life moved on. He learned to live with the hole in his soul from his ten-year companion. Some days he convinced himself that there was nothing wrong. Others he showed up at Yugi’s and they quietly sat together or took walks. Rarely, it was Yugi who showed up to his place needing that understanding instead. It became more frequent after Yugi and Anzu broke up.

 

Years passed in a sort of stupor he was slowly finding his way out of. He had a life. One separate from  **him** . It might be quiet, filled with friends he saw less with his graduation upcoming and with collecting occult items that never gave him what he wanted, but it was Ryo’s.

 

And then the dig at Kul Elna happened.


End file.
